Automotive vehicle foot pedals, such as accelerator and brake control pedals, have typically been mechanically coupled to devices for controlling vehicle operation, such as an engine throttle or an hydraulic brake control cylinder. It has been proposed to replace such mechanical coupling with electronic sensors, such as variable resistors responsive to movement of a spring-biased pedal. However, such systems are not entirely satisfactory in that they are subject to manufacturing variables and require components, such as springs or the like, to provide mechanical hysteresis at the pedal. In vehicle accelerator applications, for example, it is desirable to allow movement of the accelerator over a limited range without changing vehicle throttle position. In mechanical and electrical systems heretofore proposed, this hysteresis requires inclusion of mechanical components, undesirably increasing the cost of the overall system. It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an electronic foot pedal vehicle control system that is characterized by reduced cost and complexity, that can be readily electronically programmed for differing vehicle characteristics so that a single foot pedal system can be employed in a number of differing vehicle models, that can be employed in either vehicle accelerator or vehicle brake control applications, and/or that is characterized by reduced cost and complexity as compared with foot pedal systems of the prior art.
An electronic foot pedal vehicle control system in accordance with a presently preferred embodiment of the invention includes a foot pedal for securement to a vehicle at a position to be responsive to forces applied by the foot of a vehicle operator. A force sensor is coupled to the pedal for providing an electrical sensor signal as a function of force applied to the pedal by the vehicle operator and independent of movement at the pedal. Electronic circuitry is responsive to the sensor signal for controlling at least one variable of vehicle operationxe2x80x94e.g., engine throttle or brake control. In the preferred embodiment of the invention, the electronic circuitry has electronically programmed hysteresis characteristics, most preferably in the form of a variably programmable digital microcomputer. The foot pedal preferably is of molded plastic construction, with the sensor and electronic circuitry preferably being insert molded as a subassembly into the base of the foot pedal. A electrical connector preferably is disposed on an external surface of the pedal for selective electrical connection to vehicle control electronics, such as an engine or brake control unit. The foot pedal is preferably of rigid one-piece construction and adapted for fixed securement to a vehicle, so that the pedal does not move and is responsive solely to forces applied thereto by a vehicle operator.